Whats in Front of you
by Colinodonewithyou
Summary: AU. Emma & Killian have been best friends since they were little. She's always had a crush on Killian while he's been too blind to her feelings and maybe his as well. Maybe he'll notice once he sees his older brother Liam has some feelings for her as well


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Emma Swan slowly trudged her way up the sidewalk towards Strorybrooke University. God dammit that was the last time she let Ruby talk her into drinking that much on a Sunday night before the _first _day of class.

Well she couldn't put all the blame on her considering she was already heading for the whiskey when she caught sight of Killian with some busty brunette. She scoffed and shook her head, cursing herself for it right after as the throbbing in her head increased. At least she never had to worry about him ever going into a relationship. Everyone knew Killian Jones was only a one night stand guy.

_'Which means I'll never have a chance with him'_

She grimaced at the pang in her chest at that thought.

Nine years.

Nine painful heart wrenching years she's spent loving that damn cocky sex on legs innuendo spouting beautifully blue eyed stubbly devilishly handsome (as he likes to put it) Irish bastard.

She'd been by his side as he grew from an awkward nerdy scrawny teen to a mouth watering leg trembling handsome man; which unfortunately for her also included being around all his latest conquests. As much as he liked to claim she was an open book, he never could tell how much it made her heart ache when he brought his latest bimbo along on their hangouts or how bad she wanted to run away when they'd meet at Granny's and he would show up with obvious sex hair (more so then his usual natural sex hair look), marks on his neck and that satisfied smirk. Or maybe he just didn't care.

Or just maybe, maybe she got that good at hiding it.

He never did seem to notice the sympathetic gazes of David and Mary Margaret. Hell even Regina gave her a look of pity. The only thing that kept her truly from breaking down was all thanks to Liam.

Killian's older brother.

He was always there to lend a comforting hand, a shoulder to cry on, or just a plain distraction when Killian decided to shove his tongue down a girls throat and swap spit or let his hands wander in front of her. Liam was a godsend, always being there when she needed him. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Liam!"

Said man turned around and gave her a big grin, pearly whites showing and sky blue eyes sparkling. Chuckling, she started to jog towards him. Liam was adorable sometimes, like a big teddy bear.

"I didn't think I'd be running into you today Emma." He placed his bag on the ground and brought her into a hug "At least not until later today." He squeezed her tightly before releasing her and stepping back. He smiled softly and tilted his head. "You have Art first right?"

She nodded her head. "And then English and the dreaded Math. Remind me again why I need to take that class" Fucking math. What was the point of half of it? Especially if your choice in career had nothing to do with 88% of it.

Liam laughed heartily at her and gave her a quick hug to his side before bringing his arm around her shoulder and started to guide her to the art building. "Oh Emma you are one funny lass." He leaned his head on hers "You're taking math because it's required to get your degree."

Emma gave a frustrated groan and leaned on him more, her moves even more sluggish if possible.

"Be happy it's at the end of the day and you have your favorite class at the start." He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly as he came to a slow stop. "I forgot to ask, how is your hangover? Regretting last night at all?"

She stayed silent for a bit, just staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. Liam mentally punched himself in the face. Fuck fuck fuck.

_'Why did I even ask?'_

"Emma—"

"She was there this morning wasn't she?"

Liam swallowed thickly and he scrambled through his mind to say something comforting, but what could he possibly say? All of Emma's close friends were well aware of her little power to tell when someone was lying to her. Even if she did have that power, he would never lie to her. He was a man of honor and lying wasn't good form.

"You don't have to answer that. Your silence says it all."

His eyes snapped to hers and the look she had made his heart clench. Gods his brother was a bloody fool.

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now. I don't know why I even bother hoping he'll change and see me the way he see's those girls—"

"Emma you don't—"He tried to interrupt her because gods how could she ever want to be seen as those bimbos when she was worth so much more then them.

"But why would he be interested in me right? I'm just Emma, the orphan that's always abandoned or second choice. I'm not pretty like those other girls. I don't have big boobs or any charm."

"EMMA!" Liam stared at her with wide eyes, burning with anger and slight surprise. He was gonna pummel his brother when he got home.

"I—I just don't feel like talking about it right now Liam." She sniffed a bit, and he saw the tears forming causing him to frown and his heart to clench. "Later okay? Let's get some nuggets and hang at the beach. You said you had some new music to show me right?"

His jaw clenched and he gave her a concerned look, eyes still holding a bit of anger, but not directed at her. No. His bloody idiot man whore of a brother. Letting out a deep breath, he gave her a sad smile and nodded his head. "Aye that I do. Ill pick you up after class. Now hurry up. You're going to be late."

Emma grinned and gave him a quick parting hug before spinning around and sprinting to her class all the while missing Liam's yearning gaze.

"Liam? What are you doing all the way over here?"

Liam turned around to see Robin making his way over to him with a raised eyebrow. Robin was a good man, a fellow man of honor. Someone he knew he could trust. Someone that knew of his love interest and family problems.

"Isn't your class all the way on the other side of here?"

"Yes yes it is."

"And doesn't it start at 9:45?"

"Yes."

"And doesn't it take 15 minutes to walk there?"

"Yes, now what are you getting at?"

"Well mate-"Robin strolled over so that he was next to him and placed his arm on his shoulder. "It's 9:40 right now."

Liam cursed and fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket to look at the time. "Shit" Thrusting his phone into his pocket, he threw Robin a quick goodbye over his shoulder and took off. Chuckling, robin shook his head and stared after him with a faraway look and quietly said to himself,

"Better snatch her up before your brother does."

* * *

**So here's another story to add to my ever growing CS fics. I've found out I have a thing for stories that have Liam involved, mainly with him and Emma being best friends. I know this chapter may have been a bit boring and super short, but it'll get better I promise!**

**Oh yes. A new story. I bet all you people that follow my other stories hate me right now. I'm sorry alright. Writers block and lack of motivation kills me. I promise and swear on my grave ****_Youre Gonna be_**** Mine will be updated this week. Sunday the latest. I still need to finish the second and last chapter for ****_Bittersweet_**** and another chapter for ****_Just One Yesterday_****. ****_Love Me Instead_**** should be updated in a couple days, Sunday the latest. I tend to take long on my stories because I get very self conscious about my writing, but I'm trying to not care as much, and write how I see fit. **

**Please leave a review on what you thought or follow/favorite if you like! Reviews do tend do pick at the writers block a bit!**

- **Carah**


End file.
